


We're Fucked

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [33]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: “Beau, would you kill me?”“What, like, now?”





	We're Fucked

“Beau, would you kill me?”

“What, like, now?” she asked with a casualness that was oddly comforting. She was reclined in his favorite chair in the library and didn’t even look up from the notes that she was copying into her notebook and he was sitting on the inferior chair by the window that had been his only option when he wandered in here several hours later than her this morning.

“ _ Nein _ , not now. Just… maybe someday, if you had to. Do you think you’d be able to?”

She didn’t answer right away but didn’t stop her gentle, precise pen strokes. “What brought this on, exactly?”

“I’ve just been thinking ahead lately-”

“That’s a change,” she said, cheekily but without malice. 

He rolled his eyes but relaxed back into his chair. “As I was saying… I’ve been thinking ahead. Any one of us could be tricked or charmed or forced into turning on our friends. I know that I would be willing to do what was necessary, but if I was the one who was being controlled, I would need someone else to pick up the mantle.”

Beau snorted and finally looked up from her book to raise an eyebrow at him. “You? You wouldn’t be able to kill us, even if your life depended on it.” She frowned and sat up, sitting aside her pen. “That came out weird. What I meant was that you wouldn’t be mentally able to do it, not that you aren’t, like, a skilled killer or anything.”

“Thank you for the clarification. What makes you think I would be unwilling to go through with it?”

“Imagine for a moment, Trent has somehow taken control of Jester. You’re telling me that you could burn her. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you would kill Jester if it ever came down to your life or hers.” He did not look her in the eye and just stared at his shoes. He needed a new pair, he could see the tip of his big toe sticking out the front of these. “Face it, you’ve gone soft.” She turned back to her book and continued copying.

Caleb stared at her across the room for a moment, trying to form a rebuttal in his head. “There are many people who are scared of me,” he said, then winced because even he knew that that was extremely lame. 

She laughed into her book. “Okay, sure. If you say so.”

He let the room fall back into silence and started reading the book that had been open in his lap for the last hour. “You never answered me,” he said after a few minutes. “Would you be able to kill me?”

“Fuck,” she mumbled. “I hoped you’d forget about that…” She took a deep breath and refused to look at him. “No. I don’t think I could. I’d fight you, but I would try to subdue you, even if you were beyond saving.”

He sighed heavily. “We’re all fucked aren’t we?”

“Yep.”


End file.
